Love Is Not Lost
by Sam-Kat-supernatural-diaries
Summary: Sam sold his soul to save Dean and Katherine. What will happen when Kat trades her soul for Sam's? How will Dean,Jo,Bobby,and Ellen react...


Love is Not Lost...

* * *

><p>Bobby, Dean, Sam and I were in a heated argument over Sam selling his soul to save me and Dean.<p>

'What? You sold your soul to save me and Dean?' I cried. Dean rubbed his forehead his expression was filled with stress; I looked at Sam and held his face in my hands, his eyes were full of sorrow and his hair fell over his forehead.

'I can't believe you would do that Sam, every hunter dies one way or another, everyone knows that. We were born into this life we knew it was going to end bloody but you should have let us die Sammy' Dean yelled at the top of his lungs and I moved away from Sam and sat near the window.

'Why Sam?' I whispered and I was waiting for either Dean or Bobby to yell at Sam. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

'Because I love you both and I can't live without either of you' he forced a smile. Out the corner of my eye I could see Dean Stand and walk over to us.

'You know how selfish that is Sammy, how are we supposed to live without you? What is Kat going to do when she watches you get ripped apart by Hellhounds? What is Kat going to do when you're dead? What am I going to do Sam?' Dean burst in fury; In the two years I have known Dean I have never seen him so angry. But Sam just looked at the floor and sighed. Dean fumed.

'Answer me Sam' Dean yelled. Sam looked at me. Bobby rolled in the room in his rusty old wheelchair.

'Stop fighting you idjits' Bobby yelled over both of them. Then Sam, Bobby and Dean started to yell over the top of each other.

'I can't listen to this, I'm going out!' I whispered. I turned and swiped the Demon killing knife and walked out of Bobby's house. I took the Impala.

* * *

><p>I knelt in the middle of the crossroad; I placed my fake ID in the box and closed the lid. I took two deep breaths and I put the box in the hole in the road in front of me and I covered it with dirt. I looked around and stood up. I looked from one road to another, for times I checked, once on each road. Then once I looked on the road behind me there was the demon. It possessed some poor male human.<p>

'Katherine Winchester, it's nice to finally meet you' it smirked sinfully. I shoved my hands in my leather jacket pockets and almost smiled because Sam had asked me to marry him a couple of weeks ago and we didn't want a wedding so I just changed my last name.

'I wish I could say the same for you' I snapped.

'Feisty, now what do you want?' it smiled. How could something so evil be capable of smiling?

'I will give you my soul for Sam's soul, I can still have his 3 days but please I just want to trade places with him' I replied.

'Because I like you…I'm going to say yes. But if you try to wriggle out of the deal, I take Sam's soul, not yours' it said. I nodded and forced a smile and it clicked its fingers and was gone. I looked around frantically; I smiled and frowned at the same time. I swapped Sam's soul for mine. I headed to car as it was getting dark.

* * *

><p>I parked the Impala and jogged inside, I stopped at the front porch and from underneath the threshold I saw salt that was on the other side of the door, I almost smiled and I turned around looking at the stars in the dark blue sky, a couple of tears fell from my eyes. I swapped my soul for Sam's and my time was running out, I only had three days left with Sam, with Dean and Bobby. I wiped my tears away and I walked in the door, I closed the door carefully and quietly and I looked up on the roof, a devil's trap painted with red spray paint, Bobby and his devils traps. He has 7 in his house. I walked into the living room. I threw the keys on Bobby's desk and rubbed my forehead. I looked at Sam who was standing and looking through the window, Dean was at the table drinking a beer and eating pie in the kitchen and Bobby was flipping through books behind his desk.<p>

'Where were you Katherine?' Bobby asked as he rolled out from behind his desk.

'Bobby, I told you not to call me Katherine, its Kat' i said.

'Don't change the subject' Dean questioned.

'I was out having a beer' I replied quickly. Sam turned around and Dean got up and walked over to the door that separates the kitchen and the living room.

'Liar' Dean whispered as he lazily leant on the door. I rolled my eyes and looked at Sam. He looked sad and betrayed.

'Did you sell your soul' Bobby wondered, I looked down at him hoping that he didn't see the guilt in expression.

'No!' I yelled. I think I gave it away by yelling but I wasn't going to say that I did.

'You did do it, you sold your soul' Sam asked in loud tone. I shook my head.

'Tell me!' he screamed.

'I didn't Sam! I swear' I lied. He held his arms wide open and I walked into his arms as the caressed my back and my face was pressed against his chest. I closed my eyes as a single tear escaped my eye, when I opened my eyes I saw Dean staring at me with a truthful look on his face, he knew that I sold my soul to save Sam, he knew that I couldn't watch him die, and he knew that I can't sit around while Sam rots in Hell. I closed my eyes again as Sam strokes my hair. When I pulled back he grazed his lips with mine, his lips were soft and tender.

'Enough love and let's get back to the apocalypse' Bobby said. I turned to Bobby.

'I'm going to get a beer, anyone want one?' I asked.

'Yeah I'll have one' Dean replied. I nodded and walked towards the kitchen, I could feel Sam's eyes on me as I approached the fridge. I heard Bobby talking to Sam; I pulled open the fridge and grabbed two beers, one for me and the other for Dean. I turned around and Dean was about 7 inches away from me. He took a cold beer from my hand and looked at me warily, his eyes filled with sadness and regret and then he leant over near my ear.

'Did you sell your soul?' he whispered. Dean pulled back and I nodded and then he sighed.

'Katherine, you know that family is the only thing that makes the Winchesters weak; I didn't want you to be weak because mentally, you're stronger then Sam and you're a great hunter, and I'll miss that' he explained.

'Thanks Dean but if Sam's my husband, and your my brother in law, and I'll do everything I can to protect you. Don't tell Sam, please' I begged softly. He nodded. i looked at the clock, the time was 12:38.

'How long do you have?' he whispered.

'2 days'

'2 days, why not 10 years'

'All I asked for was to swap my soul for Sam's, I didn't ask for an extension' I said and he sighed and took three long deep breaths trying to calm himself.

'Well, how are we going to get you out of this one?' he asked curiously.

'Were not'

'Why?'

'Because if I try to get out of the deal, Sam's soul gets taken instead of mine…I'm sorry Dean but I'm going to Hell, and nothing can stop that and promise me you won't tell Sam' I said.

'I-I promise' he stuttered and I turned around and walked back to Sam and I opened the beer bottle with my bare hands and drank a mouthful before returning to Sam and Bobby with Dean and we talked about the apocalypse. Not too long after, I fell asleep on Sam's chest.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open and I yawned, I was still physically tired. Its 5:27am. I made a face and I heard a moan that wasn't mine, I realized that it was Sam; me head was on his chest and he was lying flat underneath me, we were on one of the many spare beds Bobby had here. I smiled and kissed his cheek softly; I hoped off of him and quietly walked down stairs.<p>

I was at the last step when I heard a chink noise. My body stood quietly, I was standing lightly on my feet ready to pounce, and I remembered I had cared a hidden compartment in the railing of the staircase. It held one gun, a silencer, a little jar of holy water, salt and goofer dust, and a silver and brass knife. I opened it and pulled out the gun and attached the silencer and cocked the gun. I turned the corner. It was Bobby, he was sitting behind his desk drinking and a bottle had fallen over. I put the gun on the desk and picked up the empty bottle. After meeting Sam and Dean, and becoming a hunter my paranoia has been through the roof.

'What are you doing up?' he asked. I smiled as I looked out the window, the sun is rising. It's beautiful, the pink, yellow, and orange merging together on the horizon.

'I could ask the same question Bobby' I replied. I walked over to the kitchen and put the bottle near the sink. I turned around facing him, resting my hands on the ledge of the counter top.

'Did you really sell your soul Katherine?' he looked up from his work. I looked up at him with tears falling from my eyes.

'Odds are Bobby I'm going to be there when Sam dies. We are with each other all the time, you wouldn't understand Bobby, I can't watch the spark in Sam's eyes die, I can't watch the life drain out of his body as hellhounds rip him apart' I cried and Bobby let out a short sigh.

'Dammit Katherine' he said. I wiped tears from my face.

'I can't watch that Bobby, I just can't' I murmured under my sobs. He looked concerned.

'What do you think Sam is going to say or do when you're being ripped apart? How is he going to live without you Katherine? It was selfish for you to do that' he lectured loudly.

'I don't know but I do know that he can live without me and I know its selfish but I don't care…and keep quiet Dean and Sam are still sleeping' I snapped. Bobby looked down and flicked through a couple of pages. I walked upstairs to Sam.

I walked in the door, Sam was still lazily sleeping on the mattress, and I took a deep breath and tried not to think about Hell. I walked over to Sam and sat on the mattress and tucked myself in close to Sam. His body was warm and soothing to my cold skin. My hand fell around his chest and he sighed. More tears fell down my faced as I think that this might be the last time that I ever sleep with Sam next to me. I closed my eyes and quietly sang 'Carry on My Wayward Son' to myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Something pushed me gently. I opened my eyes, it was Dean.<p>

'Dean what are you doing?' I moaned.

'Come on Kat, were going to the roadhouse, get up'

'Okay' I murmured, and I moved on my side.

'What time is it? Where is Sam?' I asked.

'10:30, He is waiting for you down stairs' he replied. I heard him walk out of the room. I groaned and got up and had a shower, and got changed into a pair of dark denim jeans, a black top that ridded up my flat stomach, and one of Sam's jackets and I headed down stairs.

Sam hugged me when I walked into the living room.

'Guess where we are going today?' Sam smiled brightly which made me smile.

'Roadhouse, to see Ellen, Jo and Ash' I replied and he nodded and kissed me gently on the forehead. I saw Dean look at me smiling, I smiled back.

'Let's go, ironsides' Dean smirked.

'Shut up you idjit' Bobby snapped. Dean chuckles slightly and wheeled Bobby out of the house. I looked at Sam as he cupped my face in his hands.

'I love you Katherine Winchester' he smiled and kissed my lips softly.

'I-I love you too Sam Winchester' I stuttered. We walked out of the House.

Dean had already seated Bobby in the front and put his wheelchair in the trunk. Sam and I cuddled in the backseat; Dean drove while singing along to AC/DC. I smiled, and then I fell asleep in Sam's arms once again.

* * *

><p>I was in a red endless place, my arms and legs were on hooks that were on chains and were being driven in four different directions by dogs. the dogs were unnaturally large, they had red glowing eyes and had black rough fur, they were hellhounds. i screamed as the chains were pulled to their limits, my flesh was burning and the hellhounds barked ferociously. i screamed for Sam, Dean and Bobby and then God to save me from the pain, from the endless torture and screams.<p>

then something pushed my body. I woke up, startled, gasping for air as i realized I just had a nightmare about Hell. I relaxed in my seat next to Sam.

'Kat, are you alright?' Sam asked curiously.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare' I replied while rubbing my forehead. He pulled my body in close to his and my hand touched his warm and firm chest, Dean turned to me and looked almost regretful.

10 minutes later we arrived at the roadhouse. Dean pulled Bobby's wheelchair out of the trunk and put Bobby in it while I had my fingers intertwined in Sam's hair.

'Well, let's go' Bobby smiled. I kissed Sam on the lips quickly and softly before walking with Dean and Bobby towards the 'Harvelle's Roadhouse'. Bobby rolled in first with Dean pushing him inside, then me and Sam. Nobody was inside besides Ellen, Jo and Ash.

'Katherine?' asked a blonde girl while walking towards me and hugging me. It was Jo. We have always been very close. We were all like a family together Ellen, Bobby, Jo, Sam, Dean, Ash and I. But Ellen belonged with Bobby, Dean belonged with Jo, I belonged with Sam and Ash just liked being single.

'Jo, it's been to long' I replied. I pulled back and smiled at her.

'Well how are you?' she wondered.

'I fine, what about you?' I said. As we walked to the bar with Sam and Dean while Bobby and Ellen were talking.

'Fine' she said as she pulled out four beers and handed us each one.

'Heyy Ellen' i said politely.

'Hey sweety' she answered. Jo sat on the counter, Dean sat in front of her on a bar stool, Sam and I sat on a bar stool next to each other. I opened my beer and drank a mouthful.

'So Sam, are you still going to the pit?' Jo lazily asked before drinking her beer. Sam scoffed lightly and I lent my head on his shoulder.

'Yeah…' he answered. Dean looked at his beer and put it down before walking outside. Everyone stopped and looked at Dean, Ash walked up to us.

'What up with Dean' he asked and I stood up but Jo had already made her way out of the door.

'I don't know Ash, do you smell smoke?' Sam replied. Sam grabbed me from behind and I sat on his lap, he kissed me on the cheek and I smiled my eyes still on the door. Then all of a sudden Dean burst through the door with Jo behind him.

'Everyone out, there is a fire' Jo yelled. Ellen pushed Bobby out the front door of the road house in his wheelchair frantically. Ash scrambled into the back.

* * *

><p>'Ash' I said and ran after him and I could smell the smoke the closer I got to the back.<p>

'Kat' Sam yelled.

'Sammy' Dean called. I kept running after Ash with Sam and Dean behind me. I could feel the smoke burning my eyes and nostrils, I stumbled and all I could see was black smoke, I stopped and started to cough.

'Ash' I choked. I slashed my hands through the smoke to see. Then I could see the fire burning bright, a few meters in front of me further down the hall, near Ash's room.

'Katherine' someone whispered. Coughs that weren't mine filled the air.

'Ash, is that you' I coughed.

'Yes'

'Where are you?' I asked while coughing and choking on the polluted air. I heard hoarse screams.

'ASH' I yelped. I smelt the pungent smell of flesh burning, a single tear fell form my burning eyes and the smoke was making my head dizzy.

'ASH' I repeated. Nothing responded. I coughed and fell to my knees; I rested my body on the hot floor boards of the roadhouse. I never thought I'd die like this. Then all of a sudden a man appeared in my view, he was wearing a trench coat.

'-Tell Sam, I love hi-'I choked on the smoke. He knelt and tried to touch my forehead with two fingers and I closed my eyes. The light was bright and I moaned and opened my eyes. I was lying on gravel outside the road house. I sat up wheezing, Bobby, Ellen and Jo surrounded me. Jo looked down at the floor with tears in her eyes.

'Sam...Dean?' I sobbed. Then I tried to stand up.

'They never came out' Ellen replied with sorrow in her eyes and tears started to well in mine.

'Go to Bobby's, now' I yelled and they left without a word.

Then I heard a smash. I looked up at the road house, Sam and Dean walked out coughing. I ran towards them. He stood up properly and I practically jumped into his arms and kissed his lips in relief he was alive. I jumped off of Sam and ran to Dean, hugging him. The roadhouse was practically burnt to the ground. But then I realized, is Ash dead?

'Is Ash...Dead?' I questioned. They looked at each other and nodded. I touched my chest in horror and tears fell from my face. Sam touched my face and Dean walked ahead, then he turned around and gestured to us to get in the Impala.

* * *

><p>It is dark outside of the Impala, its 9pm. Dean is driving and Sam rides shotgun while I was lying down in the seat behind Dean, I smiled slightly and covered myself with Sam's Jacket. We are half way to Bobby's house, I started to pretend to be sleeping as Sam and Dean started to talk about their feelings. I felt Sam's eyes on me.<p>

'Isn't she an Angel' Sam whispered and I slightly opened my left eye to see him looking at Dean eagerly.

'I guess-'Dean replied in a loud tone for the quiet Impala '- But when does she ever go to sleep at 9' he asked softly. I coughed in my pretend sleep.

'Never, she was pretty shaken up about Ash, i mean they were pretty close...anyway you know I'm not coming back right Dean'

'Yeah I know'

'Dean...-'Sam took a breath '-Can you promise me something?'

'Yeah anything Sammy'

'You've have to promise not to bring me back Dean' Sam said and I could tell Dean's face was serious and Sam's was too. I sighed.

'I can't-'Dean started but he was interrupted.

'No Dean, you have to promise me. You go find Lisa, and pray that she's kind enough to let you in and you go to baseball games, have barbeques and you live some apple pie life Dean and you don't try to bring me back' Sam lectured. I squeezed my eyes shut and I felt like crying. There were a few minutes of silence as Sam stared at Dean and waited for an answer.

'I promise..-' Dean finally replied '-what are you going to say to sleeping beauty in the backseat hmm?'

'I don't know'

'You're not going anywhere Sam' Dean mumbled under his breath.

'What?' Sam said and I kicked Dean's chair.

'What the-'Dean started.

'What Dean' Sam asked startled. Dean exhaled loudly.

'Nothing-' he muttered '-I'll get you for that Kat' he whispered so quietly that I only heard.

* * *

><p>When I got back to Bobby's with Dean and Sam, Ellen and Jo were staying there too and were taking shots in the kitchen to drown their pain from the loss of Ash, the computer genius. I smiled at the thought of him. Sam left to go to sleep and I kissed him on the cheek and said I'll be there later, in more words or less.<p>

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the window sill playing with Sam's knife and looking at the clock ticking, Bobby sat at his desk reading and drinking, Ellen and Jo were in the kitchen and Dean was pacing around all of us. It was 11:52; it was close for my time to go.<p>

'Are you going to tell them Kat?' Dean said and broke the silence and everyone looked up.

'Dean, sit down' I snapped.

'Tell us what?' Jo asked.

'Nothing' I replied and looked up and stopped playing with Sam's knife.

'Katherine Marie Winchester' Ellen said.

'Dont middle name me Ellen' i replied, she looked suprised as if she would get up to kick my ass, i put my hands up as if to surrender.

'tell us what?' Ellen wondered and I scoffed.

'I sold my soul okay, I traded mine for Sam's' I answered and Ellen and Jo exchanged worried glances.

'Well, how long do you have' Jo asked curiously while trying to stop the tears.

'till midnight' I whispered. Everyone stood up.

'Salt the doors Dean, Bobby get the devils shoestring, Joanna get Sam up, Katherine get the guns, I'll get the gopher dust' Ellen ordered, everyone ran in different directions, Jo ran towards the stairs to get Sam. I heard Sam scream in pain, an everyone stopped for a split second and then they rushed even faster and my eyes widen and knees felt weak.

'No' I shouted, Jo ran upstairs and I followed her. I ran as fast as I could upstairs for Sam. She entered the bedroom Sam and I shared and she screamed bloody murder.

'Jo...Sam' I called cautiously and walked carefully towards the bedroom. I pulled my gun out of Sam's jacket that I was wearing and I pushed the door open carefully. The drapes were scissored, the window was smashed, and blood was everywhere. Jo stood in front of the main source of the blood, I could hear Ellen and Dean load their shot guns down stairs and run to Jo and I, my eyes started to well up with tears.

'Jo…Is Sam alright?' I cried and she moved the slightest bit and I saw him tears fell down my face effortlessly.

* * *

><p>I ran to his side and knelt beside his, my hands were holding his head up. Sam's eyes were lifeless, his body drained of life, his chest was ripped open in several places, and blood was pooling around him. I cried over him.<p>

'Sam, wake up, Sammy' I cried and Ellen and Dean burst in the door, Jo and I looked up at them. Dean ran out of the room with tears in his eyes and Ellen lowered her head.

'What happened?' Bobby yelled from down stairs. I looked back at Sam's face and cried into his shoulder. A few minutes later Ellen and Jo pulled me away from his corpse.

'C'mon lets go down stairs' Ellen whispered in a broken voice. I followed her orders.

When we got down stairs Dean was pacing the floor again with tears falling down his face and his hands covering his face, I fell to the floor in the living room beside Bobby's desk crying.

'I thought you said that you traded your soul in exchange for Sam's' Bobby asked. I stood up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and walked out the door and ran to the Impala and drove to the crossroads.

I drank a mouthful and stumbled out of the car; I wiped the tears from my face as I walked to the middle of the crossroad and dug up the little box in the dirt. I made a face and drunk another mouthful, I had downed almost half of the bottle; I fell to my knees and opened the little wooden box. I scoffed and reached into my pocket to find Sam's old wallet, I opened it to find a picture of Sam, Dean, Bobby and I when we were going on a really big hunt that might've gotten us all killed but thankfully we all came back with several scratches. Sam with his arm around the back of my waist, Dean with one of his arms on Bobby's shoulder and the other was around the back of my neck, Bobby was sitting in his wheelchair in front of Dean, Sam and I with his hands by his wheels, and I stood in between Sam and Dean with my one of my hands resting on Deans shoulder and the other holding Sam's hands which is covered by Bobby. The faintest hint of a smile crossed my face but it quickly disappeared as I looked through my wallet to find my fake FBI badge. I threw it in the box and buried it again. Then I stood up carefully not to fall over, the Demon appeared at once, and this time it possessed a young woman about the age of 21.

'Katherine, I'm guessing you didn't like what I sent you' she smiled, I pulled out the knife that kills Demons and she just smirked at the sight.

'You think you can kill me with that'

'I don't know maybe'

'Well I don't think you can' she whispered and I snapped.

'Why did Sam die? I thought I traded my soul' I yelled.

'Yeah well you see, my supervisor didn't want your soul but he did want Sam's' she teased. I gave in with my patience and I lunged at her a scratched her arm.

'You can kill me with that' she spat through her teeth.

'Maybe, maybe not' I lunged again and scraped her stomach.

'Exorcizamus te, omnis imunnde spiritus, omnis satanica potastas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica…Now go to Hell you bitch' I snapped as black smoke escaped her mouth. I walked back to the Impala silently, not satisfied that I sent that bitch to Hell, I took another mouthful of the whiskey.

* * *

><p>6 MONTHS LATER.<p>

My mobile rang, I looked at the caller ID, and it was Dean. What did he want now? I mean he couldn't have burnt Bobby's house down while I was at the liquor store. I picked up.

'Kat' Dean said.

'What do you want Dean?' I moaned.

'Get back to Bobby's house. Now!'

'I'm at the liquor store…If this is about a case, I've told you I'm out, I don't want to hear about it!'

'No, it's not! Get home now '

'Fine' I gave in and paid for the whiskey and bourbon and took a taxi back to Bobby's.

* * *

><p>4 MINUTES LATER.<p>

I arrived at Bobby's and knocked on the door, and nobody answered.

'Dean…Bobby' I called and placed the liquor on the porch and pulled out the lock piking set that Dean gave me for my last birthday and started to pick the lock open. After the focused moments it unlocked and I pushed the door open, and shoved it in my front pocket and I pulled a gun out of the back of my shorts and held it out.

'Dean' I whispered. I could faint screams, it sounded it coming from the basement. I started to walk downstairs.

I stepped one foot a time down the stairs, and saw Dean standing.

'Dean, what the hell' I said.

'I see you are holding a gun again' he smiled and I slid my gun in my shorts at my lower back and I pulled my shirt over it, so it was not visible.

'What are you doing?' I asked and kept walking down the stairs more quickly. Dean's smiled faded and his head turned back to whatever he was looking at. Now I was curious and I almost run down the stairs. Then my eyes catch what Dean was talking about on the phone. It was Sam, or at least a Demon possessing Sam's corpse. He is tied to a chair, and a Devil's trap is painted in red spray paint on the floor underneath Sam. Sam's eyes drift to mine and my knees feel weak.

'Katherine. Can you please tell Dean that I'm not a Demon' he says with hope in his eyes. I couldn't believe it.

'Dean have you tried silver, salt, holy water-'

'Everything Bobby and I can think of' Dean replied and Sam rolled his eyes.

'I'm Sam Winchester, my birthday is May the 2nd , 1983, my parents are John and Mary Winchester and both are dead, Dean you're my brother and Kat we have been together for 2 years and you're my wife of 2 weeks' Sam yelled and I wanted to trust him but he wasn't Sam.

'Well did you get anything?' I wondered and crossed my arms.

'Nothing' he looked up at me confused. I gestured for Dean to come over and talk to me and he did.

'Is it Sam?' I whispered.

'I'm not sure; I mean what can pull anybody out of Hell? Is it even possible?' Dean answered.

'I'll ask Bobby?' I smiled and Dean nodded and turned back to Sam. I ran upstairs to Bobby, and as always he was sitting behind his desk in his wheelchair.

'Bobby, what can pull somebody out of Hell?' I asked, Bobby looked up and sighed.

'I've been asking around and I've got nothing but I did looking in one book and it said only one thing can pull a human soul out of the pit is…an Angel' he scoffed.

'An Angel? Really and Angel'

'It makes no sense to me because the only lore on Angels is people with feathery wings from Heaven, but there is no proof of them for the last 4000 years…but there is one thing in this book if Angels are real is, if they pull from Hell they leave one awfully painful hand mark on your body' Bobby explained.

'Well, I'll go see if Sam has a nasty hand print on his body' I replied and ran back down stairs.

I was at the bottom of the stairs and Dean turned to me and I gestured once again for him to come to me.

'Well?' he said.

'He said it could've been an Angel' I smirked and Dean raised an eyebrow.

'An Angel?' he asked.

'Yes, he also said that they leave a hand print somewhere on the body when they pull you out of the pit' I explained while walking towards Sam. I pulled up one sleeve of his shirt and found a hand print in a blister. I looked at Sam, his facial expression as if to say 'I told you so' and 'its me', then I looked at Dean and his face was reassuring.

'Knife' I said to Dean and he searched his pockets, then he pulled a pocket knife out of his left pocket and threw it to me, I flicked it open. I leant in 3 centimetres away from Sam's face and he closed his eyes ready for a kiss and I slammed the pocket knife in the wooden chair arm and his eyes shot wide open, but I missed Sam's arm on purpose and I pulled back without kissing him.

'Meet us up stairs Sam' I smiled back at him and pulled Dean by the arm and walked upstairs to Bobby.

Bobby looked up as Dean and I approached him.

'Where is Sam?'

'He is down stairs, cutting his was out of the rope with Dean's pocket knife' I smiled.

'So what is he?' Bobby wondered out loud.

'It's Sam, Bobby…he has a large hand mark on his shoulder' I said.

'So you think an Angel brought me back' Sam asked. I turned around and Sam was standing there, his arms by his side, his hair in his face, and his eyes full of joy and happiness. He threw Dean Back his pocket knife and Dean caught it and walked towards him and they hugged, just like brothers should, I smiled faintly and then they pulled away. Sam rushed to me and wrapped his arms around my body and our lips locked and then he spun me around like in the movies, then when he put me down it took a few more seconds for our lips to separate. Then he moved to Bobby and shook his hand and then lent down and hugged him.

'It's good to know your you boy' Bobby said. I smiled and touched my lips gently and sighed, I looked at Dean and he smiled at me. Dean coughed.

'So what do you think pulled you out of Hell?' Dean asked.

'I don't know' Sam scoffed.

'It doesn't matter right now, your back Sammy' I smiled. Bobby, Sam, Dean and I sat down talking about the apocalypse and drinking beer, soon after Sam and I were tired so we went to bed.


End file.
